


Rose tinted glasses, or maybe that's just my wishful thinking

by MAVBunny



Category: No Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Asperger's Syndrome, Banter, Comfort fic, Disabled Reader, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I might add, I talk to myself, I've never watched the show, Never read the books either, Self Insert, Sick Fic, Slightly Out Of Character, This is based off of a comfort mechanism I do irl, This is trash, as in I pretend that I'm talking to my favorite characters from stuff, blatant self insert, fluff and banter, it's all I have, loosely, reader and Rohan are married, reader has a sinus infection at the moment, reader has autism, right now I pretend to talk to Jojo characters, self indulgent, self indulgent TRASH, still need to get around to doing it, take this trash, the fic I mean, this is based off of what is going on irl, well that and a box of fortune cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAVBunny/pseuds/MAVBunny
Summary: "....In a word, he wasn't too keen on being around where there was any chance of witnessing germ laden environments and such, but he'd promised that he would support her through those sort of trying times if need be....The one fic based off a prompt that was inspired by my own suffering from a sinus infection in real life! I DON'T own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Araki does! Either way, enjoy this....Even though it's trash, self indulgent trash!
Relationships: Kishibe Rohan/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Rose tinted glasses, or maybe that's just my wishful thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fluff based off of my weird comfort mechanisms that I use as one of my many stimming methods. As somebody with Asperger's syndrome, I try to do what helps me, but my sorry bitch ass can be quite the overachiever. Which is what inspired this fanfic, lol! Enjoy! 😊

"I need to get a few more steps in, then I *pant* I'll *pant* rest..."

"How charming, I married an idiot who can't even understand the limitations of being sick. Give me that Fitbit! Now!"

"Nooo, I'm almost at 40,000 steps! Hey, let gooooo!"  
She truly was as stubborn as a mule, a perfectionist so fixated on pushing herself too far, that even an overachieving attention whore like her husband could see that it was too much on a single person to work that hard, when their immune system was clearly trying with all its might to fight off that pesky sinus infection she acquired. although he'd be lying to himself if he wasn't a hypocrite! Great minds think alike, and rather, in these two's case, get married. What started as a measly and annoying case of allergies, turned into a really gruesome infection, leaving her tired, that wasn't to say she still wasn't determined to wear down the battery of her Fitbit he got her for Christmas, since she was such a fitness freak, not that he minded much, he liked a person who could take care of their body, nevertheless, she was definitely the type to be a bullheaded fool, notorious for working herself to near death with all the exercise she did, which led to this question, 

"You think I, the great Rohan Kishibe, cares about getting in 40,000 steps on that damn Fitbit I got you!? You seriously need to get some rest, my dear. You're sick, get that through your thick skull!" She whimpered,

"but I don't want to rest, I'll never be thin at this rate!" He sighed in frustration, 

"And you'll never get to feeling better if you don't get some goddamn winks of sleep! Especially if you keep staying up late! You know you need your sleep!" 

"Ha! That's rich, coming from you, Mr. Stays up day and night working on his dumb book series!"She scoffed.  
He frowned,  
"I'll have you know that I went on hiatus, just so I could take care of your sorry ass! Now come to bed already, I can't afford to have you have another meltdown about your weight, you're beautiful the way you are!"  
"Fine, then carry me to bed, why don't you!?" She grumbled. His frowning features softened as the green haired mangaka picked up the small woman into his arms, and whisked her off to the bedroom, resting her onto the bed, climbing in next to her, and pulling the covers over the both of them. That night, he held her close to himself, running his fingers through her soft hair, until the two of them fell fast asleep.

In a word, he wasn't too entirely keen on being around to witness germ laden environments, but he'd promised that he would be there to support her in those sorts of trying times, if need be.


End file.
